Christmas Eve
by lauraxkurtsie
Summary: cute Finn/Kurt. Christmas Eve. Okay, so it's not smut but I hope you like it!  and yes. i did put this under the family category XD


"I'm bored," Finn mumbled as he lay on his bed throwing a football across the room. "Man- Christmas Eve should be more fun than this." "I could think of some things to do," Kurt said quietly, walking into the room in sweatpants and a torn up shirt and collapsing on his own bed. Finn sat up and looked at his stepbrother curiously. Kurt Hummel was usually a walking fashion ad. Did he really feel this comfortable around Finn now? Did he even care?

Kurt sighed and the noise shook Finn out of his thoughts. Kurt glanced at Finn and lay down on his stomach, burying his face in his pillow. "Like what?" Finn asked. Kurt's ears reddened and he hugged his pillow tightly. "N-nothing. I forgot."

Finn rolled his head back and moaned "Kurrrrrttt." The smaller boy breathed in sharply and his heart started beating quickly. He turned onto his side and propped his elbow on the bed, resting his head in his hand. "Yes, Finn?" he managed calmly. "Tellll meeee." Finn gave him puppy dog look. "No!" Kurt said firmly, smiling, and laid back down on his stomach.

Kurt sighed peacefully and began to fall asleep when he felt a huge mass collapse on top of him. "Finn!" he yelled, giggling. Finn bent down and whispered in Kurt's ear, "Telll meee." Kurt shivered as he felt Finn's hot breath in his ear and mumbled into his pillow, "Nooo." "Come on!" Finn sat up and started bouncing on top of Kurt. The smaller boy groaned quietly as he felt Finn's bulge hit his back repeatedly. "Finn stop it" he said lazily, smiling widely into his pillow. Finn grabbed Kurt's shoulders and sat on him, shaking him lightly. "Please tell m- oh." Finn climbed off and sat on the edge of the bed, his back turned to Kurt.

Kurt sat up and covered his hard on, looking at Finn, confused. "What's wrong?" Finn rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Nothing, I just, uh…" he stood up, "I have to go to the bathroom." Finn hurried out and slammed the door. Kurt stood up, frustrated, and took care of himself to the muffled sounds of Finn taking care of himself. He heard Finn pant softly and let out a quiet "Kurrrrt." Kurt looked at the bathroom door, shocked, and threw himself onto his bed before Finn walked back into the room. He looked at Finn nervously, "Hey."

Finn gave Kurt a look with so much emotion; Kurt couldn't tell if he was angry, about to cry, or…what. Kurt opened his mouth to speak but Finn spoke first. "You hungry?" he rubbed his eyes and looked at Kurt tiredly. "Yeah," Kurt said, "I can make a couple sandwiches if you want." Finn grinned, suddenly himself again, "That sounds great, man!" Kurt smiled softly and climbed up the stairs.

"Stupid Finn," he thought, getting the bread. "Stupid me," he threw some turkey on the bread. "Stupid bed," Kurt slapped on some cheese. "Stupid penis," he rolled his eyes and squirted on the mayo. "Well you're making those sandwiches rather angrily," Finn's voice came from behind him.

Kurt looked at him surprised then crossed his arms. "Yes, Finn, yes I am." Finn knitted his eyebrows together and placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Hey I was only wondering if you wanted some help…" Kurt shrugged his hand off his shoulder and scoffed, "Yeah, okay Finn. NOW you'll help." Finn looked at him upset, "What is that supposed to mean?" Kurt shook his head, "Nothing Finn," he shoved the plate at him, "Just- take your damn sandwich, okay? You know what? Have both of them." Kurt started to walk downstairs but Finn dropped the plates and swept past him quickly. "Really? You can't even let me go down the stairs first?" Kurt frowned angrily.

Finn put both hands on the railing leading downstairs and got down to eye level with Kurt, looking up. "Would you look at that," he said softly. Kurt slowly glanced at the ceiling and stared at a small sprig of mistletoe hanging in the doorway. He looked back at Finn, breathing quickly. "H-how did that get there?" he whispered. Finn smiled, "Well it is Christmas time." Kurt watched Finn move closer as he placed a hand on the smaller boy's waist. Kurt licked his lips and put his hands around Finn's neck, "What makes you think I want to kiss you?" he giggled quietly. "I don't know if you do," Finn looked at him seriously. "But I know I want to kiss you."

Kurt's eyes widened and he pulled Finn in, kissing him softly. Finn closed his eyes and gently ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt whimpered and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Finn's mouth. The taller boy groaned and picked up Kurt, carrying him back downstairs. Kurt nibbled at his neck hungrily as Finn laid him down on his bed. Finn kissed him passionately, whispering, "I love you, I love you so much Kurt." The clock struck midnight and Kurt kissed Finn once more. "I love you too Finn. Merry Christmas."


End file.
